Against the Rules REMAKE
by Panic's NearlyWitches
Summary: A teacher, a student, a forbidden romance. Emmett/M.OC Background onesided Jacob/Edward Contains elements of homosexual and heterosexual relationships. You were warned!
1. Chapter 1

_A_W_

"I can't believe we're finally done with high school" I said more of to myself than to anyone else.

That's right, after four years in this hell hole we call high school. The ending of one thing is the beginning of another. What was next?  
-

Edward chuckled, "Yeah... It did suck and now for the fun part. We get to prove everyone that ever doubted us wrong."

I arched an eyebrow not understanding what he meant by that. "What do you mean?"

We were currently hanging out at one of our favorite spots. It was called Bella's cafe.

Edward leaned forward in the chair he was sitting. "Do you remember when umm... what's his name would push of into our lockers everyday after first period? One day you just lost composure and screamed "Right now you may think you have the last laugh, but one day I'll be the one signing your packcheck. I'll maybe see you on the streets one day. You regret this then." Well now if you think about it. Now is that time. The time to start making something out of ourselves. To prove that we were always better than them."

I smiled remembering that moment. "Yes, your right." I looked down and grimaced. "Unfortunately that means we might end up separating one day. We have different, colleges, two different states. Edward, we were always best friends. It's sad thinking that we'll separate one day because of our dreams."

Edward shook his head, "That won't happen to us. We'll always be in each others life Anthony. Maybe not in the usual way but we'll be there for each other."

"Yeah, I shouldn't think so negativly. I can't say for sure what awaits us in the future. Anyways what are you majoring for?"

Edward took a few sips of his coffee before answering, "I always wanted to teach history. It was my favorite subject."

I chuckled, "I wouldn't think you'd want to be be in a high school after all we been through."

He laughed too, "Yeah, but I'll be a position. I'll have some power over them. I'll be more mature. And along the wayI can guide them correctly. Helping the troubled kids, the bullies, or people like us, the "nerds".

"I was thinking about the psycohology field. The human physicialogy was interested me. After that there is several fields that I can go into but, I haven't narrowed it down after that."

Edward nodded, "That's fine. We have time but promise me one thing ok? Promise me that you will take a break from yourself to see how I'm doing once in a while ok?"

I nodded, "I promise."

After two years of university practice and three more years to recieve a doctorate degree in psycology I had finally made it. I figured out what I wanted to do with my life.

I wanted to be a school consuelor.

My name is Anthony Wilson. I am 26 years old and I am the guidance consuelor at Fork High School.

_A_W_

After providing them all of my education background it wasn't hard for them to see me as a potential candidate and within a few weeks they gave me the position.

I couldn't be more elated especially when I found out that my High school buddy Edward Cullen was currently employed there as well. He was the history teacher.

Things could be more better. We were both living our dreams, and we were able to do that together.

"So... are you nervous?" Edward asked.

I shurgged, "Not really... I'm really excited if anything. Today I get to do what I've always wanted to do my whole life. I curious about to type of kids I'm a going to meet actually. How are the kids around here anyways?"

Edward chuckled, "I'll just tell you this... maybe half of my class might need to make an appointment with you."

I smirked, "What, you having hard time with the class?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, they're just... hard to control sometimes. Sometimes I can be giving a lecture about the most interesting stuff, but then when I look at that class. They look like they want to shoot themselves. I forget that I'm the one with the history obession and not them."

I laughed picturing that. Edward going all out on the subject not even noticing how much he could have been boring the class. "That's just like you... I'm glad I got the opportunity to work with you."

Edward smiled, "I'm glad too." Edward looked at the clock seeing that it was 7:29. "We have to catch up lat.." The school bell ringed loudly interuptting him. "Darn, I have to get going"

I nodded, "Yes, We'll catch up later"

Over the course of two weeks I was definetely kept busy. Edward was right. These kids... they were a handle.

Majority of the kids sent to me were sent because of behavior problems or bullying in other words. I was currently sent with to of kids at the moment. Based on what one of the teachers told me, they were fighting. It was my job to find out why it happened and how to desolve the issue.

I sat up at my desk giving both of the boys my eye contact. One of them was a tan skinned. I guessed that he might had been of indian heritage. He was slightly built sigifying that he was invovled in an extra curricular activity. He probably was on the school foot ball team. He had a defiant look on his face. Obviously, he didn't want to be here or at this school for this matter. The other guy was on the pale side. Similiar to Edward's complexion actually. He was very muscular actually. You wouldn't think that he was a 17 year old guy. He was looking towards the ground. He was probably guilty about something.

"Jacob Black and Emmett McCarthy?"

They both looked at me and nodded. "I'm Anthony Wilson, the new consuelor here. You can called me Wilson though. Do you guys know why you've been sent here?"

Jacob scoffed, "Yeah, _I_ know why I'm here, but you probably not gonna believe me anyway. All you teacher's do is smile in our faces and nod like your listening. Just send me to detention or something. This is a waste of time."

Emmett seemed to get offended by this and sat up in his chair. "Dude, that's bull. I know what I saw. You were making out with my girl. That was fucked up."

Girls. I should had assumed that would be about this.

I decided to cut in, "Emmett, First of all watch your langauge. You shouldn't talk like that. People tend to ignore you when you spew words like that at them. And how about you both relay what happened. And no interupting each other okay? Jacob you go first then."

Jacob sighed, "Well, to make things short we were talking and she was hitting on me. I brushed it off a few times but, Roselie wouldn't take now for an answer so she just kissed. I wasn't gonna push her off me. I don't hit girls. Just when I was to pull her off me you came by and things went to hell."

I looked towards Emmett and was surprised to see him staring intently as me. I was pretty sure there was nothing on my face. Maybe he was day dreaming?

"Emmett? Were you listening to Jacob?" I said looking right back at him.

His eyes widened and he immediately looked away from me. "Yeah, whatever... I guess I was overreating or something."

Jacob scoffed, "Yeah, you were man. I wouldn't do that to you bro."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He said lowly. Obviously, he wasn't paying attention. He was occupied with something else. "Look can we just go?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I mean, if there is another situation like this in the future I will have to right you up and... there will be... consequences."

Again, Emmett was staring at me. I tapped my desk to get his attention. "Are you okay McCarthy?"

This time he was blushing. "S-sorry. I understand. I've been stressed out. School and Football stuff, I guess." he mumbled and looked towards Jacob. "Sorry, man"

Jacob didn't seem to accpet the apology, but he was calm at the moment. There wasn't any bruises on either of them so if they did get physical, it was broken up quickly.

I nodded, "Alright, Jacob you can go." Jacob stood up followed by Emmett, but I stopped him. "Not you Emmett, you stay for a bit. I want to talk to you alone."

Jacob went off as Emmett sat back down in the chair looking rather nervous. I was going to figure this out.

"Now that we're alone... why don't you tell me what is troubling you."

Emmett seemed to look anywhere but in my general direction. "N-nothing" He said stuttering once again.

"It doesn't seem like it. You look nervous. Even though, I haven't been here for that long you can trust me. Anything you say will be between the both of us. I promise."

Emmett sighed deeply, "I can't tell you what's wrong with me if I don't even know myself alright?"

I leaned forward in my chair, "What does that supposed to mean? Ok... look tell something then. It doesn't have to be big or anything."

"I... I started to..." Then he stopped plaming his face. "Look, I don't wanna talk about ok?"

I sighed myself, and then nodded. "Alright, that's fine. I won't force you, but can you promise me that you'll come back when you are?"

Emmett finally looked my way, "Why do you care anyway?"

I shrugged, "Is there a reason I shouldn't care?" I countered.

He seemed to be at a lost of words. "Ok, I'll come back some other time." He said standing up and heading for the door.

I nodded, "Emmett?"

He looked back at me with a sad expression on his face. "I'll be waiting."

He gave me that look again. The one that he gave me while I was listening to Jacob. I couldn't exactly recognize the feeling behind it. It just seemed like he wanted something from me. Something that he could only get from me.

He gave me a final nod before heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Against the Rules REMAKE

Disclaimer: I don't own this

Pairings: Emmett/MaleOC OC/OC Emmett/Rosalie onesided Jacob/Edward

Summary: A teacher, a student, a forbidden romance.

Rating: T for now.  
...

_EM_C_

I wasn't... I just can't be. Me? Emmett freakin McCarthy. Maybe it was because I wasn't getting any from Rose. Yeah... that seemed right. I'm sexually frustrated so it's perfectly natural. Me getting a boner from looking at him. He was kinda girly looking anyways. Those eyes, soft brown hair...his lips.

"_Emmett? Were you listening to Jacob?"_

Shit! Did he see me checking him out? No, wait... I wasn't checking him out. I'm not into dudes.

I immediately averted my eyes, "Yeah, whatever... I guess I was overreating or something." I honestly didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

I soon realized that Jacob was talking. "... I wouldn't do that to you bro."

He wouldn't do what? I even forgot the reason I was here. I know what to do here. Just nod your head and agree. That always worked out.

"Yeah, you're right." I realized that the consuelor guy was looking at me now. He was giving me this look. Like he knew that I wasn't paying attention. I hope that he wouldn't say anything. I just didn't wanna be here anymore. First, there was the gym's locker room. Then, there's him. When he was around it just seemed more real of the sudden. Normally, I could just ignore it. It was easy when I was around Rosalie or the guys.

It was like a constant pressure over my shoulder, making me face it. I just couldn't be around him anymore. Maybe the feeling would just... disappear if I stayed away from him.

Sometimes I did want though. That's why I stared... I just thinking about how his skin would feel against my rough palms? And were his lips as soft as the looked? And sometimes I didn't want to just look...

"Look can we just go?" I said. Not trusting myself around him any longer.

Yeah, he definetely knew something from the way he just looked at me. "Are you sure? If there is another situation like this in the future..."

"_There will be... consequences"_

Oh god. That was when things got real for me. I was... aroused.

This was fucking bad. Jake was here too. If he saw... well it he would had sumed things up and next thing I know everyone gonna start thinking a was... gay.

I'm no coward or anything but, if that got out... that would probably break me. All that pressure around you, your parents, your friends...

I couldn't deal with that.

"Are you okay, McCarthy?" He asked. Why'd he have to be so observant?

"S-sorry, I understand. I've been stressed out. School and Football stuff, I guess." I mumbled. "Sorry, man"

I'm pretty sure that Jake thought my apology was bullshit.

After that Wilson finally was about to send of us. Finally... I needed to get the hell out of here before I had done something I would regret.

Or not.

But then, As soon as I went to stand up "Not you Emmett, you stay for a bit. I want to talk to you alone."

Fuck. My body went pale. He knew something. Just knew he did. I went and sat back down anxiously waiting for what he would say next. Atleast, Jake was gone. I didn't have to worry about the school finding out.

"_Now that we're alone... why don't you tell me what is troubling you."_

Swear to god he is speaking to me like that on purpose. It's like he was trying to seduce me with his voice. He saw me staring at him and now he is using it against me. I was going to deny it anyway. I didn't have to tell him anything.

"N-nothing" I denied.

"It doesn't seem like it. You look nervous. Even though, I haven't been here for that long you can trust me. Anything you say will be between the both of us. I promise."

The strange thing was that I believed him. I mean, he's been... examining me this whole entire time. Either he really cared care, or he's really decieving. Either way... I don't think I can answer that question yet. Atleast out loud.

I sighed before answering, "I can't tell you what's wrong with me if I don't even know myself alright?"

"What does that supposed to mean?" He asked, then continuing "Ok... look tell me something then. It doesn't have to be big or anything."

What the hell did he want me to tell him? I wasn't even sure that I was... I didn't even want to say the word. To be honest I just about hated that word right now. wasn't the word I hated. I was labels. The fact that people could stamp you with a label and that's all you'll really be to them.

If people start thinking I was...into dudes I might as well stamp the word "Gay" on my forehead.

"I... I started to..." I palmed my face. I wasn't ready for this conversation yet. I didn't even wanna acknowledge it anymore. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it ok?"

The consuelor leaned back in his seat sighing. "Alright, that's fine. I won't force you, but can you promise me that you'll come back when you are?"

I don't know why, but it was irritating me how he digging into something that had nothing to do with him. I'm pretty sure he didn't care. Most teachers didn't. 'm probably just some way of passing time for him.

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked.

He simply shrugged and replied, "Is there a reason I shouldn't care?"

I didn't know what to say to that. I actually wanted to tell him... something like he wanted to me to. I felt like he could actually help me, but what could he do anyways? He was a teacher and I was a student. He couldn't control the actions of everyone else and just magically make them accept you.

"Ok, I'll come back some other time." I said just to avoid any questioning. He couldn't help me. He didn't know what I was going through.

As I got up and headed to the door he called my name again. For some strange reason I really liked hearing my name from his mouth. I didn't let myself think about any longer.

"I'll be waiting." At the moment I decide I was going to come back. It was that expression he had on his face like he just knew. He was sad for me. He was pitying me.

Was he like me? I wondered before nodding and heading out.  
...

_A_W_

Walking through the halls of Forks High made me very sad. Everything was the same. And by that I mean that everything was similiar to when I was in high school. There were random cliches everywhere, jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, all separated. For some reason I thought thing would be different.

I shouldn't be saddend though. This is the reason I am here. This is what I wanted to do. Help these kids. And I was going to do just that.

I happened to have lunch duty today, which meant I was to watch the kids during lunch. I spotted Emmett sitting on the lunch table with a blonde girl in his arms surrounded by the football team. I walked around them I few times trying to make it seem like I wasn't watching but Emmett spotted me and it would take a very observant person to notice that his grip over the girls waist loosened.

He seemed content until he saw me. I felt like me being around him made him uncomfortable and I couldn't figure out why.

Maybe it could had been because of something we shared or had in common. And it couldn't had been that because we were virtually diffferent in every possible way.

I was slim and he was built

He was light skinned and I was tanned.

I could even say I was an adult and he was a teenager.

Oh, and the really obvious one. I was gay and he was...straight?

I started to think about how he was staring at me during our session. Could it be?

I mean statistically, sexuality is one of the things teenagers are troubled about the most during high school.

"Hey"

My whole body shook in surprise not noticing someone nearby. I turned around to see that it was Edward and smiled. "Hey, What are you doing here?"

Edward shrugged, "Just checking on you. I've already graded the my papers already so why not. How are you holding up?"

I shurgged as well. "I don't know. I mean, for the most part majority of the people who comes to me, I actually help them out with something. The most recent one, Emmett McCarthy I believe, I feel like I haven't accomplished anything with him. Does his name sound familiar to you?"

Edward looked around the cafeteria and subtly pointed in Emmett's direction. "McCarthy? I guess you could say that he gets alot of attention here. He's the quaterback, he's dating the head cheerleader, his grades are nothing to brag about, but he's pass my class, he's popular in other words.

I nodded, pondering on the information Edward gave me. "Maybe he is under alot of pressure. Like, from the school, maybe parents, the students are all pushing on to be something he's not. He seemed trouble when I was talking to him and Black. Now, he's just fine. Well, he did get alittle somber when he saw me for some reason. Why do you think that is?"

Edward chuckled, "I dunno, that's why your the phycologist and not me. Maybe, he thinks you know something.

I arched an eyebrow thinking... nothing come to mind though. Anyways how've you been? You need me to straighten some kids out?" I said waggling my eyebrow suggestivly.

Edward's eyes widened, "Please, don't do that ever again." Edward said stifiling a laugh. "And I've been good. Just the same old same old. Teaching, going out to this diner after work, then a long night of grading work."

I frowned, "That sounds uneventful. How about I come with you to that diner then? I need to get use to the Forks surroundings anyways. I pretty much know how to get home and then to here. My GPS has been my saving grace these last few days."

Edward nodded, "That sounds great actually. But, I actually can't today. I have loads of work to grade today. I should have it finished by tonight though but tommorow night would be perfect."

Edward and I continued to chat about our day and recent activities. So engrossed in conversation we didn't that there were people around us until someone cleared their throat getting both of our attention.

It was Emmett, looking rather timid at the moment. It was like he didn't even want to be here.

"Uh... hi Mr. Cullen" He said nervously. Edward smiled, "Hello, Emmett. Did you need anything?" I realized that Emmett didn't spare a single glance in my direction. I wondered if I may had said something wrong when we were talking.

Emmett shook his head, and finally look at me for a second before looking elsewhere. "No, just came over to say hey"

I hated when convesations got to this point. He wanted something, otherwise he wouldn't had been over here in the first place. It was up to me to make him comfortable enough to get it out.

Maybe it was me?

I looked over to Edward, "Edward, I'm going to head over to my office. I have to look over my schedule. I think I may had overlooked... something. I'll see you later."

Edward looked confused while Emmett had a panicked expression on his face. "Wait!" He said all of the sudden.

I didn't mean to be decieving but psycology is very useful.

"Can I come with you? You told me to me to come to you when I could tell you something about..." He looked back and forth between Edward and me. "Y'know what..."

I instantly nodded, "Yes, Of course come with me then." I looked over to Edward, "I'll see you tommorow then?"

He nodded back, waving and walked away.

...

When we were both seated in my office I noticed that Emmett was moving around alot in his seat.

"Emmett, it's okay. Whatever you have to say in here is completly between us two. You can trust me."

He took a deep breath. "Alright... it's just that I have been having a hard time coming to grips with it. You would be the first person I tell."

I stayed quiet waiting for him to continue not wanting him to lose his nerve.

"Ilikeaguy" He mumbled quickly and as fast as possible, but I still understood him.

I had a different approach on these types of things. When the patient is telling you something they believe to be an issue. It is important to stay as neutral as possible about the situation. I learned that in school and found it to work in several cases.

He looked at me waiting for my response. Bracing himself for the worst. "Well?" He said cautiously.

I smiled, "Emmett, how are you expecting me to react? Do you want me to freak out or something?"

Emmett still seemed distraught, "Well don't you think it's gross. I mean, most people do..." He trailed on.

I shook my head, "No, I don't. Sexual attraction is normal, especially at your age."

He shook his head, "No no no, your wrong. Being attracted to... a guy."

I smirked, "Says who?"

He gave me an incredolous expression, "Umm... like the whole school."

"Now I won't pretend like I don't know how high school was. Some people just aren't to like you. For several reasons mine's was similiar to yours."

His eyes widened, "So, you're..."

I nodded, "I thought I was being obvious. I didn't think I was hiding anything."

He seemed lighten up at the newfound knowledge.

"What should I do then?" He asked.

"You don't need to do anything your not comfortable doing. Some people find it easier to keep it hidden until high school is finished. Others might feel frustation from keeping it a secret and come out. I would recommend you tell your parents first. It might ease your burden."

He sighed deeply, "I... I don't know if I can. I feel like they might hate me. I mean, my mom is always talking about having grandkids and dad is just traditional."

"Like I said, you don't have to do anything. I was only making suggestions." I knew what he was going through. I went through the same experience when I was in high school.

"Look this must be overwhelming for you right now. You told me of something that I know was very difficult to say. Be proud of that, I think that's making progress. We should continue this later."

He nodded solemnly, "Yeah..." He stood up from his seat.

"And don't forget my suggestion, Emmett. Good or Bad telling someone else is lifting a great weight off your shoulders."

He nodded, "Uhh... thanks Mr.. Can I call you Anthony instead."

I smiled lightly and nodded. It was good that we were getting closer. The more comfortable he was around me the better I can help him. "Sure"

We mantained eye contact for what seemed like forever. I didn't know what to think about this. There was normally a sign of respect or acceptance, or possibly attraction. I did notice that while my eyes remained locked to his, his eyes roamed over my body.

I thought nothing of it. He was in a the progress of accepting his sexuality. Of course, he would peek his curiousity and look him time to time.

"Goodbye, Emmett", I said smirking.

There was a faint smile on his face before he left the room.

He was very handsome when he smiled. I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts, but there was no use of denying it. He was in fact very handsome. It was just a compliment, and I'm pretty sure he was looking at me the same way a few moments ago.

Just appreciating an attractive indiviual...


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

Title: Against the Rules REMAKE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters used this story except for my OC

Pairings: Emmett/MaleOC OC/OC Emmett/Rosalie

Summary: A teacher, a student, a forbidden romance.

Rating: T for now.

_Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait (UNDERSTATEMENT!) I was just in a bad situation for the longest time. Couldn't keep up with bills, internet got cut off, and just a whirlwind of drama. But, here it is. I'm glad to be back again. This is chapter is divided into two parts . There are also some appearances from Rosalie in this chapter. She's not that nice in this chapter. I'm not a Rosalie basher, I actually like her. Things will be explain about her in the future._

Chapter III Part I

Em_POV

The next day was little less nerve racking, at least I thought it would be. Wilson was right about what he said though. Telling someone else did feel like a huge burden being dropped off my shoulders. It made me more confident to proceed to my next step, telling my parents.

Now of course I was nervous about that one. Even though I never heard anything specifically "homophobic" coming out of their mouths, I still had my suspicions . Mom talks so passionately about me someday giving her grandchildren. She would sometimes tear up at the thought like she couldn't wait for the day. I would just hate to crush her dreams for me.

I mean, I could give her grandchildren. It didn't exactly turn me off, the thought of have sex with a women. I used to think about it all the time with Rose. Only now, it doesn't feel right.

Even now, as I'm sitting with her at the lunch table with my hands wrapped around her waist it feels like someone else should be in her place. It's just weird and I don't know how to deal with it. I'm pretty sure Rose has realized it as well. Probably because I'm not as handsy with her as I used to be. And…. She is smiling way too much. She only does that when she is pissed off. I'm expecting "the talk" any day now and I have no fucking clue what to say to her.

Oh, sorry babe I just figured out I have the hots for dudes now and I feel weird around you now. Yeah, that wouldn't go well.

I was so in thought I didn't realize that my friends were having a conversation about me.

"So, Emmett what do you have to say for yourself?" Rose's bitchy friend Jessica said. I never liked her too much. She always buts in my relationship, telling me I don't deserve her and I need to man up. She was just annoying.

I rolled my eyes at her, "What are you talking about now?" I asked not even trying to hide the annoyance in the tone of my voice.

She scoffed her disdain for me obvious. "Ya see Rosalie?" She shook her head side to side in a disapproving manner. "Typical male, he wasn't even paying attention to you. Probably thinking about sex."

I groaned mentally. Why does Rose even hang out with this girl? It's like it's her mission to break us up or something.

Rose giggled, not so subtly moving herself out of my arms. The gesture didn't even hurt me for some reason. "Jess, Em's just little stressed this week…" She paused and then looked over to me smiling the smile that contained just a tad bit too much happiness in it. "Right Em? Tell her".

_Fuck_ She was pissed. She didn't like for our relationship problems to be bought up in public. Something about it messing up her status. She cared way too much about her popularity. She wouldn't be seen with a guy who didn't have his "shit" together.

I just nodded, "Yeah, I do" I mumbled. It was true, I was stressed out. She didn't need to know what about though.

Jessica didn't seem to buy it, but she didn't prod any further. "Whatever" She grumbled, "I'm off, and I'll see you in final period." And she walked off making sure to glare at me the entire way.

Thank god, she's gone.

Now it was just me and Rose. It was awkward.

"Emmett we need to talk" She said quietly. I was surprised she was calm.

I nodded, I knew it was coming I just didn't know what the outcome would be….

Anthony's POV

"Alright, Quiet down… both of you" I said firmly to the two bickering females in front of me. They were arguing about some guy they both fancy. Out of all of my conflicts I have to resolve in this school this would have to be my least favorite. While I was in college I imagined abuse of the emotional and physical kind, sexuality crisis, eating disorders and abandonment issues. Now I'm here playing relationship counselor.

Apparently, these two were causing a bit of ruckus in Edward's class and they wouldn't settle down so he sent them over to me.

_Thanks Edward…._

I looked over to the fuming blonde girl with her arms and legs crossed. She obviously was not in the mood to talk. "Okay, I want to hear both of your sides to the story. I want no interruptions from either of you, is that clear?"

They both nodded obediently.

So, the blonde girl stated her side of the story. So, the two girls made an agreement that only one of them were to go after this guy and the other girl decide to ask him out before the other girl decided to and now the other girl thinks she should cancel the date because she "cheated" because she promised she wouldn't do anything.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Out of all the things you should be concentrated during high school…. I should have expected this though.

"Okay, umm…" I looked over to the brunette. I had forgotten her name because I was so uninterested in their dilemma.

"Julia" She said.

"Alright Julia… were you aware of this agreement your friend speaks of?"

She nodded, and I easily caught the guilty expression on her face. "I mean, yeah… but I started liking him after that and I couldn't help it. It's not my fault that he liked me and not her…"

And then the bickering started all over again. Hateful words being passed back and forth… "Okay, this needs to stop" I said firmly. "Look at you two? You are arguing over a guy. I've observed you guys before and you seemed like really good friends… am I correct?"

They both nodded.

"So, why are you allowing this guy to get in between that? Are you guys even…." Before I could finish my sentence someone barged in.

I my eyes widened when I saw a distraught looking Emmett in my office breathing rather heavily. His eyes were watery and he seemed like he was seconds away from bursting out in tears. "We need to talk, please…" He rasped. He then noticed that I had company and quickly turned his face away.

After that, another person walked in… It was the secretary. She looked over to me, "This young man said that he had an appointment with you?"

I looked back to Emmett… he still seemed rather upset and as much as I hated to lie to a fellow employee I couldn't just let them take Emmett away. He was quickly becoming my favorite and I had a soft spot for him.

I quickly nodded, "Yes, I was just finishing up here. Emmett, please wait outside. I'll be just five minutes." He nodded slowly walking out the secretary following after.

I looked over to the girls "Alright, now this argument between you guys is absolutely ridiculous I hope you know… You are in high school…. Your primary reason for being here is getting an education, not guys."

"But, we agreed…"

I rolled my eyes, "That agreement shouldn't have existed in the first place. You guys don't get to decide who gets to date who. If this man is interested in one of you he'd make it known and when he does a good friend would accept that. Now I'm not saying you have to be happy about it, but look at it this way… Your friend is happy and as friends that is one of the things that should matter the most."

I was rushing… And deep down I should have felt bad, I didn't. Emmett was out there waiting for me. And I didn't want to keep him waiting any longer than I had to.

The two girls really didn't seem that convinced. "And as I said earlier, there are more important things in high school to be worried about… like your grades."

That seemed to shake them up. "How are you doing in your classes?" I asked them.

They looked side to side, the blonde girl muttered "I… I don't know" The brunette had nothing to say.

There hesitance to answer gave me the answer I needed. "I'll assume the both of you aren't fairing well… I can have Edward notify your parents of this… would you like that? Because if it stops this pointless bickering I'd be happy to do that"

They both shook their heads seeing where I was going. "Now, I don't want to hear from you both again with "Man" issues anymore, I am clear?"

They both nodded. "Alright, then you two can head back to class. And I will check up on you two with Mr. Cullen next week. I expect to hear positive things from you too"

They silently left the room and I took a deep breath

.

_That really was uncalled for…._ I thought to myself. I was never a firm person, and it kills me to say Emmett's wellbeing concerned me more than theirs.

I got up from my desk heading to the office to get Emmett.

As I was reaching the office I started to overhear a conversation Emmett was having with the secretary at the moment

Emmett was sitting the in a chair, his hands trembling his sides. His face was at his chest looking down at his lap.

"Are you okay?" The secretary asked. I didn't really like her… she liked to gossip a lot and I try to keep myself away from that sort of crowd.

Emmett shrugged, "I just wanna see… Ant… I mean Mr. Wilson"

The secretary didn't seem to be convinced, "Are you sure? I could call you parents… you don't need to be here in the condition you're in…" That seemed to get Emmett's attention as he looked up from his lap, panicked, "Please, don't… I just need to see…."

I decided to step in on that note.

"Emmett…" I said softly, his eyes meeting mine. He stood up immediately. "Come with me" He nodded following me. I noticed the secretary staring at us weirdly.

When we finally got my office I went to turn around to close the door behind us, but before I could do that, two strong arms wrapped around my waist stopping me from moving.

"Emmett?" I questioned nervously. I then felt his head on my shoulder along with some moisture on my shoulder. He was crying. It hurt me to see him so distraught. My chest would ache; it was as if his pain was my pain. I needed to help him.

A lot of things came to mind about what could be ailing him. He could have possibly come out to his parents and maybe they didn't take it well. Or someone else could found out and his sexuality could be being spread around as we are standing here. I didn't know what was wrong, but whatever it was… I would get him through it.

"Emmett" I said again trying to release myself from his tight grip. "Emmett, I need you tell me what's wrong, so I can help you….okay?"

I felt him nod again my shoulder. "I know..." I felt his breath on my neck, sending shudders all throughout body. This was such an inappropriate position for us to be in. "Could we just stand like this… Just for a little longer? Please…" He said in this breathy way that maybe me feel very uncomfortable. I couldn't help it. I'm not naïve, Emmett is very attractive. The feeling of his arms wrapped around my waist, his muscled chest moving up and down my back as he takes in deep breaths, his breath on my neck, my body was going to act accordingly. The thing was that someone could walk in and make hundreds of assumptions… none of them any good for me.

"Emmett" I said again, firm, even though I was whimpering on the inside. Us two getting caught like this had a lot of consequences for me and that wouldn't help either of us.

Emmett finally released me and I let out a huge deep breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I quickly moved over to my desk so Emmett wouldn't realize the state of arousal that I was in. "Emmett please, take a seat" I said more forcefully than I needed to. I was ashamed of myself. I was not some pubescent child; I should have better control of myself. I was disgusted more than anything though. This boy is here asking for my help, he wants me to guide him, to tell him what right when he doesn't know himself, and here I am getting aroused by some body contact… How sickening.

"I'm sorry…" Emmett said sounding more upset than before. "I didn't… I didn't think you would mind… I just, I'm sorry."

I frowned mentally cursing myself. _Get it together Anthony_ "No no no, it wasn't… I was deep in thought. Emmett?" I realized he wasn't paying attention as much now. _Damn it. _He must've thought that I was rejecting his contact. All of the sudden, I felt like his chair and my desk were miles away from each other. I couldn't reach him anymore, I had to get closer. It wasn't a problem I just didn't trust myself.

I decided to get every my angst walk over to seat and kneel over at his side. "Emmett, tell me what happened. I want to help you, alright?"

Emmett sighed, "I had an argument earlier, with my girlfriend, and it didn't go that well. We broke up…"

I narrowed my eyes in thought. This was about a break up? For some reason I expected that there was more to it. Emmett seemed like a strong individual. He didn't seem the type to take this sort of thing so hard. Maybe he had strong feelings for her regardless of his ongoing sexuality crisis. Maybe he wasn't… gay. The thought made me… hurt for some reason.

I made eye contact with him, "I'm sorry that happened to you, did you have strong feelings for her? Is that why this is upsetting you so much?

He shook his head, "No, I think she knows… that I'm…" He sighed, sitting up in his seat. I decided to finish his sentence, "That you are interested in Men? Why would you think that? Did you tell her….."

"No, I didn't… She just knew somehow"

_Emmett POV (Earlier today)_

"_Seriously, Emmett what is your problem? Do you not like me anymore? Are you seeing someone else? This has gone on for too long now. You've been acting differently around me now. It's like you don't even want me around anymore. You used to be perfect. If I didn't you so well, I'd think you were like… gay or something" a fuming Rosalie said._

_My eyes widened at her last statement. "Just because I'm not slobbering over you like I used to doesn't mean I'm…a fa.." I couldn't even say it anymore. Just saying that word meant I was indirectly talking about myself. _

_She rolled her eyes, "What else could it be then, Emmett? I'm hot! And don't act like I'm being stuck up, It's true"_

_I groaned, "Get over yourself Rose. Just because someone is not giving you attention doesn't mean they are gay and don't act like last week didn't happen. I caught you making out Jake. I'm supposed to want to be with you after I see that." That really wasn't the reason, but it was nice to have something to throw back at her._

"_Please, are you kidding me? There isn't anything about my body that a guy wouldn't like. And I told you Jacob kissed me first. I wouldn't cheat on you" She asked. _

_She was lying_

_I scoffed, "For some strange reason I don't believe you" I said sarcastically. _

_Rosalie stood out of her seat, "Okay, I'm done with this. I'm not gonna sit here and argue with you. And yeah, I did kiss him, but that was to get your attention. It's not my fault you were acting strange. So, me kissing Jacob turned you off or something? What… are you jealous? I got to kiss your best buddy before you did" _

"_Screw you Rose" I said getting up from my seat as well. My heart started pumping noticing that we were attracting an audience with our arguing._

_She smirked, "What? That's really what it seems like to me." She moved closer to me, and I decided at that moment if evil had a face it would be hers. "So, are you gay now or something? Is that it huh?_

_I instantly opened my mouth to defend myself, but I didn't say anything. I was tired of defending myself. Instead, I just looked away, maybe she would put one and two together and I wouldn't have to say anything. I thought about what Anthony said…_

_Good or Bad, telling someone else is lifting a great weight off your shoulders_

_My silence gave her the answer._

"_No, way… Emmett, you can't be serious. I.. I can't believe it"_

_I looked away, not able to look her in the eyes._

"_I knew it! I just knew it had to be you. Not me…"_

_When I looked back over to her, her facial expression showed relief which confused me. Maybe she didn't have a problem with it after all…_

_Rosalie chuckled, "Well, that's a relief… So, it wasn't me… It was you who was the problem. Of course you're a fag." My chest tightened hearing her say that word. "A straight guy would be crazy not to be attracted to me"_

_I was immediately hit with fear. I wasn't ready for this… she could out me to the whole school right now. I felt like an idiot. I should had said something, it wasn't too late I could still get out of this mess._

"_Wh-what…" Damn, my stuttering. "What are you talking about. I'm not a fa…" I couldn't say it… I clenched my fist in anger. I couldn't fucking say it._

_Rosalie laughed again, "Yeah, you are." She said as she backed away._

_My eyes widened, "Where are you going? Are you gonna….?" Was she going tell someone?_

_The only thing I got in return was her smirking triumphantly as she walking away, quickly._

_Fuck! _

_My face paled… I could hear my heart pumping in my chest. My body trembled as my mind went through the possibilities. She could out me to any one right now, and they would believe her because of her popularity._

_Fuck… I wasn't ready for this._


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

Title: Against the Rules REMAKE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters used this story except for my OC

Pairings: Emmett/MaleOC OC/OC Emmett/Rosalie

Summary: A teacher, a student, a forbidden romance.

Rating: M for this chapter (just to be safe) Light Descriptions of sexual thoughts. Masturbation. The scene is at the end

_Here's the next installment of Against the Rules. There is some light descriptions of sexual thoughts in this chapter (nothing to heavy, and I made a warning before the scene comes up if you would rather skip it) and loads of angst for both Emmett and Anthony in this chapter. (Emmett's an asshole in this chapter)_

_And people! Don't forget to review. If you take the time to read this I would love to hear your opinions good or bad. And thank you for the favorites and the followers I enjoy seeing that another person is interested in my stories. It encourages me to update faster._

_And one more thing! I realized I haven't given much information about the age of my characters in this story so here it is._

_Emmett 16 11__th__ grade Jacob 17 12__th__ grade_

_Anthony 25 Rosalie 16 11__th__ grade_

Edward 26

Now hopefully that clears some things here.

Chapter III Part II

**Em_POV**

"Okay… So you are telling me that Rosalie has knowledge of your sexual orientation now? Is that what is upsetting you?" Anthony says.

I nod unable to really speak at the moment. Just reliving the moment in my head just made everything stressful all over again.

"_Well, that's a relief… So, it wasn't me… It was you who was the problem. Of course you're a fag."_

I palmed my face with both of my hands covering my face from Anthony's questioning eyes. I just couldn't believe that Rosalie had said that. She did not give a single hint that would leave me to believe she'd feel that way about gays… About me. I mean, sure she never really defended them when all the jocks would bash on them, but she wasn't really in on it either. She'd just ignore it. Maybe she was just upset about us breaking up?

No.

I wasn't going to give myself false hope only to walk outside this room and find out the hard way. I might as well nail a sign to my head saying "Gay" now because that's all people are going to see when they look at me.

"So, you think that Rosalie will expose you orientation the school?"

Okay you had to admit that that was a stupid question so the "are you an idiot" expression on my face I gave him was completely warranted.

"Okay then, well maybe I can have a talk with her. Maybe I can change her mind."

I shook my head vehemently. "No, that's not going to work. I know her, she is stubborn, and once she has her mind set on something there's no stopping her". That was the truth and it hurt. I was fucked and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

Anthony sighed, and timidly, wrapped his arm around my shoulder patting gently. I know the gesture was supposed to be comforting, but I wasn't in the mood for it. So I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. I felt like a dick when I saw that quickly disguised expression of hurt on his face.

Fuck… he was the last person I wanted to see like that.

Anthony immediately got up from next to me, clearing his throat and moving back to his desk. His posture was stiff, as he sat up back straightened in his chair. Fuck, I'm an asshole.

I sighed deeply, "Anthony… I-"

He interrupted me raising his hand stopping me from talking, "Emmett, no apologizes are necessary. I obviously made the wrong call on how I thought would comfort you. I assure you that will not happen again. Now, I have a suggestion for you. I think the best course of action you should take providing that you don't want to be outed…"

I shook my head immediately. I wasn't ready for that. I don't think I'll ever be.

"…would be to confront Rosalie. Now sometimes people aren't as they seem to be. Now you told me that you and Rosalie had ended your relationship. Is that correct?"

I nodded, "Well, it wasn't really said with words or anything, but with way she storm off, I definitely knew it was over."

"Okay, so have you ever considered the thought that she was harboring deep feelings for you and is actually deeply hurt? You telling her that you are gay would mean to her that the relationship you guys were having was basically fake. It's not irrational for her to react to act the way she did."

Now, that pissed me the fuck off. I thought he understood what I was going through, but apparently not "What? You're fucking defending her? I don't care how the hell she feels, that doesn't give her the right to tell the whole school I'm fag now!" I said raising myself out of my seat, my voice angry and unapologetic.

Anthony arched his eyebrows giving me a look clearly reprimanding me for my outburst and language. "I was not defending anybody, Emmett. Sit back down." He said a little bit too calmly.

I balled my fist, letting out a deep breath and sat back down, my left leg bouncing up and down. It was a bad habit, something I only did when I was angry.

The room was silent. I was waiting for him to say one more thing I didn't like because once he does I was gonna leave this room. Screw him; I don't need any of this. I could just drop out and go to another school or something. At least then my parents wouldn't find out. Actually, that was sounding like a better idea every second now.

"Are you calm now? Or do you need more time to vent?" He said quietly.

I don't know how I wasn't irritated by his psychology talk earlier because now it's just pissing me off. The way he's talking, like he knew me, like he knew how to handle me.

"No! I'm not calm now. Your sitting there and observing me like this is some little game to you. What, do you get off on this or something? Does it turn you on? Excite you when I act like this? I can imagine the wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking? About how to handle me? About what you say to "make me feel better"? Screw this… You don't care about me. This is just some job to you. I'm outta of here." When I saw that his facial expression has yet to change I decided to leave before I did something I would regret

I turned around to leave, only stopping when I heard Anthony shout my name. When I turned back to see him it made me feel better when I saw that he was out of his seat, hands at his side, fists clenching, and his lips pressed tightly against one another. It didn't take a psychologist to realize he was pissed.

Anthony walked closer to me within arm's reach. "Emmett, I can't… The nerve of you. I tried… I tried to sit there and take every single insult, thinking that you are going through some issues so it's not irrational for you to let out some anger and lash out on people. But, I absolutely refuse to sit here any longer while you throw insults at me."

Anthony moved even closer, our chest almost brushing against each other. He jabbed his finger my chest. God, if I wasn't so pissed off I would think about wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing the fuck outta him. No, wait… I didn't need to pissed to think that.

"I've been nothing but good to you Emmett. I've never given anyone as much attention as I gave you."

I scoffed, trying my best to ignore his close proximity. Being angry and horny at the same time would probably lead to me doing something I think I would regret. Well… probably not. "Oh? Well I feel sorry everyone else then if you consider that a good thing"

Anthony growled… literally. And it kinda turned me on. At this rate my arousal was overpowering my anger, so much that I didn't even remember why was so pissed. I just wanted to kiss him.

"Y-you… you're... you're a… jerk" He said attempting to add some force into it so it would be hurtful, but just because it came out of his mouth… it was kinda cute… and funny. That's why I decided to laugh. It felt good. I haven't really had a good reason to laugh ever since this "gay" stuff started.

Anthony's eye's widened then narrowed at me, "Why are you?" Anthony sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration… "This is ridiculous... You go off on me with some ridiculous rant and now you're laughing?"

Silence filled the room once more, the both of us not moving from our positions. Anthony was breathing heavily now awaiting my next words. I know what wanted to do to him; I just didn't know what to say anymore… I mean, I just lashed out on the one person helping me out in this.

I felt like shit saying all that crap to him. I didn't mean any of it obviously, hopefully he could see that. At the same time, I didn't regret doing it either. I felt good as hell now. Like I had just took a huge load off my shoulders.

I sighed, opening my mouth to speak, and my attempt at speaking came out as a something sounding like a squawk.

Anthony sighed as well, "So, what now? Are you going to tell me that you didn't mean anything you said?"

"I didn't mean any of it" I said finally.

Anthony nods, "I know, you had done everything that I expected of you. It's not you who is the problem. It's me. And yes I know how often that phrase is thrown around, but it's the truth. I think would be wise for us to discontinue these sessions of ours, if you still require some assistance I can recommend you to someone-"

"No! I don't want anyone else." I said interrupting him. "I like you! I mean it doesn't probably seem like it with how I went off on you, but it's true!" He doesn't need to know that I think he's hot. "I was just pissed off, and you were here and I'm sorry."

Anthony shook his head, chuckling, "Emmett, I understand that. I'm not upset with you; it's me I'm upset with. I don't think that I can help you while thinking objectively anyone. It's difficult to help someone when my emotions are clouding my judgment. You affect me, Emmett, and that's no good if I want to continue helping you."

I didn't really understand what he was getting at, but I assumed he still wanted to leave me. "None of that matter to me anymore. I don't want a counselor anyone, I just… want a friend. All that you did was defend yourself, and all that says to me is that you have feelings. What is wrong with that?"

"That's not my job in here, Emmett. That's the problem."

I sighed, "But-"stopping when gave me that look my mom always gave meaning "this conversation was over"

Anthony walked back over, taking some paper and writing something on it. "Here, this is a pass for you to go back to class."

I didn't move from my spot. I didn't want this to end. "I don't want this… If you think this is gonna help me somehow you're wrong. I need yo… I need this. You don't understand how much this has been helping me."

Anthony smiled, "I'm glad I was able to do some good previous to this day then. Look, Emmett… I never wanted this either. I wish that I didn't have some… weak spot for you that interferes with my ability to do my job. I really do, but there's no changing that anymore. I'm sorry… I really am. I will be in contact every now and then though. Goodbye, Emmett" he says sitting down at his desk, paying attention to something on his computer.

I had a feeling that he was serious. This was not any weird reverse psychology things girls do when they are pissed off at you. He really didn't want me anymore. I staggered at the thought. I didn't really mean it like that, but the thought of him wanting me like that. It didn't bother me one bit.

I turned around slowly to exit the room feeling like I was say something to him before I left. I felt like I wouldn't be hearing from him for a long time. I felt like nothing that I could say would change anything and I wasn't going to put myself out there just to get rejected again. I left the room paying no mind to how the volume of his key strokes increased.

**Later that day…**

Later that day I was at home from school. When I walked into doors I heard the news on TV in the living so I assumed that Dad was home. It was something he liked to do after work. I also heard dishes clattering, sounds of chopping and stirring. Mom was here too and she was currently preparing dinner I guessed. Yeah, like I said my family was very traditional. I didn't really have problems with that. It was just that I felt like there were some expectations I had to follow.

I greeted her when I walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Ma" I said approaching her. Esme turned around from the stove, smiling brightly. "Hi honey" she walked over to me giving me a firmly and loving hug. And I didn't care what other guys thought; I loved my Ma's hugs. It was like she was taking a chunk of my problems off of my shoulders. There was nothing I couldn't talk to her about with her. She was just that understanding about people.

Well, there was one thing I was unsure about…

"So, how was school Em?" she asked going back to her to kitchen-ly duties.

I shrugged, not necessarily wanting to tell her about the events of today. I'd rather not stress her but then I remember what Anthony told me about how telling people about your problems could ease the burden on you.

Esme turned around giving that patented mother look, the one that tells you that she knows that you are lying. "Em, you are not telling me something. And don't you bother with lying anymore because that's not going to work. I'm your mother; I know when something is wrong with you"

I sighed, I was hesitant. I didn't even know where to start. And even if I did, what could she do? I mean, considering she accepts it, I am definitely not having her go down to my school to stick up for her "gay" son. Let's face it, that's kinda lame.

"Is it a girl problem? Are things not going well with Rosalie at the moment?" She asked.

I groaned lightly. Of course she would bring that up. Rosalie was the last person I wanted to think about. She's the one who started all this crap in the first place.

"Is someone bothering you, Emmett? You have to tell me something. I promise no matter what it is I won't be upset with you."

Alright here goes nothing then.

I took a breath, and mutter quickly "I'm gay" before my nerves got a hold of me.

In return I received a blank stare. Like she was expecting me to burst out with an "I'm kidding!" or something. This wasn't the reassuring comfort I was hoping for. I quickly averted my eyes from her face not wanting to see the look of disgust on her face when she finally absorbed what I said.

"Em" she said quietly.

Wow, I can't believe this. I screw up my life at school and at home. I'm an idiot.

"Emmett, look at me" she said more firmly this time.

I hesitantly made eye contact with her surprised to see that she was wearing the same expressionless look she was earlier.

"Are you sure of this? I mean, children of your age do get curious from time to time. It doesn't really mean anything. Everyone goes through phases like this. Even I did when I was your age."

Okay, I really didn't want to know that. No son wants the imagery of their mom getting it on with another chick, or dude for that matter.

Alright, so this could be my out. I could agree with her, deal with the awkwardness for a few days and eventually she'll forget and this whole thing will be over with.

But, for some strange reason I couldn't do it. I nodded firmly maintaining eye contact with her so she'll know that I was serious. Even though, I was nervous on the inside. The silence was unnerving. I just wished that she would say something. Even if it was her calling me a disgusting disgrace of a son.

One second passed… two seconds... third seconds… time was moving way too slow and just when I decided to say fuck this and walk out the next second was when she finally said something…

"It's okay" she nearly whispered. "It's okay" she said once more, but it seemed like this one was for herself. Like she was assuring herself that it was okay to have a homosexual son. There was a smile on her face as she uttered those words that I so desperately wanted to hear. Upon closer in inspection of her face I realized her eyes were watery, she was on the verge of crying.

Fuck, she must have been thinking about the grandkids I would never be able to give to her. Yeah, so Anthony, when is this HUGE weight supposed to be dropping off of my shoulders? So much for that…

"Emmett, really… It's okay" she said once again and this time she chuckled while saying so which confused me to know end.

Mom took a deep breath, walking over to the kitchen table patting down at the seat next to her. I slowly walked over to the seat next to her. "Mom… I'm sorry… I"

Esme gently placed her hands on mine and squeezed tightly. "Emmett, really, it's okay. I'm really fine with this"

"Yo-you are? But, why are you crying then?" She couldn't have been okay with this. It couldn't be this easy.

Esme smiled shaking her head, "I was just surprised. And then, I had this little freak out of my own. I was thinking about what you must be dealing with alone. I'm not naïve, this world is filled with narrow minded bigots and I know they're not making this easy for you. I just wish you would have come to me earlier."

I was immediately hit with this huge amount of relief. I wanted to laugh out loudly and part of me felt like crying. I wasn't going to do either because this wasn't over yet. I still had to tell Dad and come out to the school if Rosalie hadn't done that already.

"Do you think I should tell Dad?" I asked. I figured she would know the answer to that better than I would.

Mom sighed, "Emmett, I really can't give you an answer to that. I really don't know. Carlisle has never given any indication either way."

I figured that would be the answer.

Esme was suddenly giving me this questioning look. Oh god, I knew what that look meant. She was going to start asking me all sorts of questions I didn't even know how to answer.

"So… is there someone else?" She questioned.

I arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She smirked in reply, "I mean, y'know there has to be someone, some "guy" who was the start of you questioning your sexuality."

I blushed because the first person who came to mind was Anthony. And I definitely wasn't telling her that I thought my counselor was hot. Well, not my counselor anymore since I screwed that up.

"So, there is a guy. What is he like? Is he cute? You should introduce me to him one day. I would love to meet him. But, wait… what about Rosalie? Does she know? Are you two still..."

I raised my hand up to stop the relentless questioning, "Mom, me and Rose aren't together anymore, and yes, she does know."

Esme gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. "Is that why you guys aren't together? Oh, Em… I'm so sorry. She doesn't know what she is missing out on. Or… wait. Are you still interested in women or is it just… men now?"

I sighed pondering on the question. I never really took much time to think about that. I mean, I guess I was still attracted to girls. Especially, Rose. She was like the perfect girl. Perfect boobs, lips, and her as… Okay yeah, from the stirring in my groin it was safe to say I still thought girls were hot. So, I nodded to answer her question.

"Okay, so that would mean that you are bisexual, attracted to both genders I believe."

I shrugged. I didn't really care for the terminology. Like telling the guys on the football team that would make it any better. As soon as they thinking about the liking dudes part the only thing that's going to be in their minds are GAY.

"Well, anyways, I don't mean to be discouraging or anything, but I think you should hold off on telling your dad at the moment. Give yourself sometime to cool off, okay?"

I nodded, agreeing with her. It was hard enough telling mom. I don't think I could deal with telling them both in one day. Especially when neither of us knew how he would react.

"Telling me what?"

Mom and I both jumped our seat. Fuck! I forgot he was out there. Shit, I hope he didn't hear anything. I slowly turned to him looking for any signs of him hearing our conversation. Asides from slight confusion etched on his face, he didn't seem suspicious about anything.

"Uh, no-nothing Dad" I looked over to Mom hoping she would just back me up. "Yeah, it was nothing, dear."

Dad looked back and forward between us suspiciously. He knew something was up, but I knew he wouldn't push the subject up any further. "Okay" he said slowly, walking over to the kitchen table taking a seat next to Mom's.

Dad leaned over to Mom, giving her a quick peck on her lips. "So, honey, is that amazing pasta of your ready yet? I'm starving!"

Mom smiled, "Oh, yes, it'll be ready in a few minutes" Mom got up, going back over to the stove.

…

Ten minutes later, Mom's kickass spaghetti with her awesome homemade tomato sauce was ready and we were all situated at the table. Only sounds of eating were heard at the table, other than that, it was quiet. I knew Mom was planning something because she kept looking over to me nervously. What was she planning?

"So, honey… Do you remember that nice couple we met last time we went to dinner?"

Dad raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I do. The two… guys right? They were… nice, I suppose."

"Well, I've gotten in contact with them over with that umm… new social network site. Face page?..."

I rolled my eyes, "Facebook, Ma…"

"Oh, yeah! Well, I connected with them on Facebook, they seem interested in having dinner with us once more"

Dad sighed, "I don't know Esme, and we barely know them. And it would be… strange"

Mom scoffed, "And why is that? Because they are homosexuals" she replied raising her voice slightly.

Shit, this is what I was afraid of.

"Well… yes. I'm not used to being around that type of crowd. I wouldn't know how to act around those types. It would be awkward."

Well, at least I know what he thinks of them now. I'm glad I didn't tell him now.

"Carlisle you don't have to act any differently than you do around a straight couple."

Dad sighed, "Dear, I don't understand why we are arguing about this. I'd rather not hang around that sort if I can prevent it. If they are up close I will be civil and respectful. Other than that, I have no interest in further connections"

My heart plummeted. I never expected Dad to react like this. He was normally so accepting so everything.

"Carlisle, I can't believe you! "

Dad scoffed, "Why is this a big deal to you all the sudden? I'm not scornful or hateful in the least of those types of people. I just rather not be around them. You seem like you are taking this personally, and I can't understand why. As far as I know, those two men are the only two homosexuals you even know. Now that you met them, you want to go equality rights on me?"

Mom quickly glanced over to me. "This is personal. I don't want our son to be exposed to this type of behavior. I want him to grow up not being judgment and unaccepting."

Dad pressed the heel of his palm to his face. "I'm not… I'm not being judgment , dear. I'm sure Emmett's not like that either." Dad looked over to me.

Fuck, I didn't want to be a part of this.

"Right son? You know how it is in high school. It's just better to stay away from that type of crowd. It'd save you and them a lot of trouble."

I shrugged, "I-I guess so" I stuttered. I mean I guess he was right. I didn't really hang out with gay people that much. I'm pretty sure if I did, people would be giving me shit for it. "I don't care what people are attracted to, though."

Dad nodded, "Same here. Honey, I'm not no bigot or anything else that you must be thinking. I just think it's all more trouble than it's worth. I know how people are. They talk and observe and make assumptions based on that and gossip to everyone else about it. I can't have people thinking I'm some homosexual merely because they've seen me around one. That's more drama than it's worth. I just rather avoid the drama. Now, can we just finish this loving meal you've made for us in peace?"

Mom looked back over to me giving me a sorry look. I nodded in return. I know what she was trying to do and I was thankful for that. I just didn't want to break up this family because of this. I heard Dad clearly. He didn't know how to act around gay people. He thought I was more trouble than it was worth.

So yeah… I don't have any plans of telling him anything about me liking dudes anytime soon, or ever for that matter.

The rest of our dinner was finished in silence. In complete silence, and I was pretty sure this wasn't over for my mom. She was going to bring it up again and I only hoped that I wasn't around when it came up.

**Later that night… (M rated scene here)**

I was in bed trying to get some sleep later that night, but I couldn't. My thoughts were riddled with Anthony, especially after that event we had earlier. I didn't think about it much then because I was so pissed off, but now thinking about it, we were so close to each other. When we started shouting at one another, I could feel his breath on my face. He was so close to me. If I had ducked my head slightly, my lips would brush over his. It I had taken one more step closer our hips would meet. I wonder how he would react if I had done that?

I rolled my eyes, rolling over to my back. Yeah, that wouldn't go well. I knew that for sure. I couldn't help but to wonder though. If I had things my way, when I brush my lips against his, I would stare straight into his eyes. I would wait and see what he'd do. Maybe he'd blush… and would try to look away, but I wouldn't let him. I would take my hand a cup his jaw so he couldn't escape my piercing stare. I would want him to look in my eyes, and see what I am feeling for him at the moment. To see how beautiful I think he is, how hot. Maybe, he would gasp and let out a breathy… _Emmett_. I like the sound of my name on his lips.

I blushed, feeling myself slowly becoming aroused. I didn't care though, no amount of embarrassment could bring me to denial about this. There was denying it. I was attracted to Anthony. He made me feel ways that no one has ever before. Not even Rosalie has made me feel this heated before. My skin was hot at the moment so I took off of my shirt, lying back against my pillow.

I imagined myself finally taking the next step and pressing my lips to his softly. I would have wrapped a hand around his waist bringing our hips flush together. Would he be hard like I am? I wondered what kind of things he liked sexually. Would he want me to take control? Would he mind if I pushed him towards his desk lifting him so his behind rested on the edge of the desk?

I groaned, my hands wandering down into my shorts palming myself lightly, my neck arching from the pleasure of it. Oh Yeah, he would like it. I would do anything he wanted me to do if I could get him to say my name like I imagined him saying earlier. I would grab his legs and spread them apart I could fit myself between them, bringing our groins together, our hardened clothed flesh would rub against one another. _Em, please_. Yeah, that's what I want to hear. I subconsciously growled, rubbing myself a little harder as I imagined myself thrusting against him. He would want me closer, so he would wrap his legs around my waist. I would press my lips to his more firmly, my tongue exploring the insides of his mouth. I would ask him, _What baby? What do you want?_ He would moan against my lips as I continue grind against him. I would place kisses down his face, from his cheek to his jaw and finally stopping at his neck where start nipping and sucking.

I would move back looking straight into his eyes once more. He would be breathing heavily. It would feel good that I could make him feel this way. My eyes scanned over his soft, red lips and down to his neck where I left my mark. I felt some strange kind of pride seeing that there. Something I did to him. People would see it on his neck and know he was mine.

And finally, when I couldn't resist his tempting face anymore I would firmly press my lips to his again, thrusting my arousal harder into his, our moans and groans soon filling the room.

My hand was now moving quickly up and down my hardened length as I neared completion. I just needed one final push. I didn't hesitate for a second when I quickly unzipped his pants and grabbed his firm length on my hand and squeezed, twisting my hand around it. _Oh god! Emmett!_ He would scream before finishing himself, and that was it for me. After a few more jerks of my hand, I released inside my boxers.

My heavy breathing filled the room as I pressed my head back against my pillow. I was sweaty, and the semen on my hand and thighs would soon dry up so I decided to clean myself up. Getting up from my bed and grabbing a towel from the bathroom and cleaning myself. When I was back in my room, I changed into another pair of boxers and collapsed onto my stomach.

I knew I should probably be thinking about what I had just done, but I just felt so relaxed and sleepy. My exhaustion was slowly taking over as my eyelids slowly closed. I knew I was going to have a good rest tonight, dreaming of gentle touches all around me and a warm body spooning me from behind…


	5. Chapter 3 Part Three

Title: Against the Rules REMAKE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters used this story except for my OMC

Pairings: Emmett/MaleOC OC/OC Emmett/Rosalie

Summary: A teacher, a student, a forbidden romance.

Rating: T for this chapter. Some physical violence, nothing serious though.

A/N: Anthony POV only this chapter. And this will be the final part to this chapter.

And BTW this is how I image Anthony in this story.

menhairstylestre wp-content /uploads /2013/01/2013- Men-Fashion-Hairstyles

(just delete the spaces) :)

Chapter III Part III

A_W_

"So, Edward… this is the place huh?" I said +as we got in walking distance of the bar. This place… it was very old fashioned. Something you would see in those black and white movies, almost like a saloon of some sort. It was interesting, and I could see why Edward would like to come here often, especially, with his love of all historical.

"How long have you been coming here?" I asked. Edward never seemed like the drinking type. I wondered if there was something that happened in the past that cause him to tumble upon this place. People often, when in situations of emotional distress, seem to believe that it helps the situation. I hope that wasn't Edward's reason for being here.

"A few years now…" Edward chuckled lightly, "It was before when you moved here. I had a very rough start at the beginning of my career. I just couldn't seem to connect with my students, so I couldn't teach them. I would come home stressed out with no solution in mind to help. So, one that I just ended up driving around and I just came across this place. I don't know why, but I decided to give the bar a visit."

Edward sighed, and then continued, "I came in here planning on drinking, and I did for a little bit." Edward shuddered, "Yeah, those weren't the best of times for me" Edward than looked over to me with a glare. "Y'know, I could have used a good friend back then…"

I frowned, feeling kind of guilty. "I'm sorry, but you know how I am. When I put my mind on something, I put my whole entire being into it. I wasn't ignoring you Edward; it was just that… my education seemed to be my top priority at the moment. I never meant to give you the impression that-" I stopped talking when I noticed Edward snickering.

"What's so funny?" I asked, arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"You… I thought I was being sarcastic, but apparently I have to work on my sarcasm a little bit more" Edward laughed once more seeing the shocked expression on my face. "Or you're just getting a little rusty there, Mr. Psychology major."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, Mr. Lonely and Broody. How about we get inside this bar and we can sit down, buy a drink, and you can be comfortable while talking about me."

Edward mocked gasped, "Yes! I like the sound of that! Let's go." And with false excitement, Edward headed into the bar.

I shook my head, following after him, muttering "Jerk".

"I heard that!"

A_W_

Just as the outside suggested, the interior of the bar was the same. From the tables to the chair, and even the people who occupied the space here. I did notice a suspicious group of people lurking around the back resembling some type of biker gang. Despite that, I can understand why Edward would find this place… comforting.

As Edward and I made our way to a table, began to feel out of place. Bars were never really my thing. The ones I've been to when I was younger were filled men and women looking to have sex. That wasn't my definition of a good time.

I had to deal with awkward advances that were unwelcomed for the most part. I didn't like the attention, and not to sound cocky or anything, but someone always found of a way hit on me, Male or Female.

"So, Edward… how is things in your class now? Earlier, you were talking about having a hard time connecting with your class."

Edward smiled, "Oh, yes, things are fine now. I mean, I do have a few bad ones, but then again I am pretty sure all classes do."

"Is that so, would you like me to speak to them. It would not be any problem on my part." This was my way to get my mind off of Emmett. Maybe I could find another, someone else who gave me as much energy, excitement, confidence… and arousal.

I frowned at the thought, no no no I definitely did not want that trait. That was what got me in this situation to begin with,

Edward pressed his lips together, "I'm pretty sure you don't want those two bad eggs."

I shook my head, "I really don't mind, you'd be surprised about how much I can deal with." That was a lie. I couldn't deal with Emmett. I had to run, to escape. I was a coward.

"Well, if you insist… There are two of them. You may have heard there names quite a few times around school. They've kind of built a reputation for their selves there. Jacob Black and Rosalie Hale, do they sound familiar."

I quickly perked up at the familiar names. Rosalie? That was Emmett's girlfriend or Ex. This could be a redeeming opportunity. Who says that I need to be face to face to help him? Emmett fears that Rosalie might suddenly reveal his sexuality to the school. I could talk to her out of it and that would make things so much easier for him.

And Jacob, I remember him from my first session with Emmett. They were arguing about Rosalie. I still didn't know much about him though. I was curious to find out to kind of people that Emmett liked to associate himself with.

I leaned forward on the table resting my head in the palm of my hands. "What can you tell me about Jacob? I don't really know much about him other than the fact that he is friends with Emmett"

"Well, let's see. His grades are kind of low, but he's still managing to get by. He is of Indian heritage. He sort of has this bad boy persona going on. He's on the football team; I believe he is the quarterback. He has a very cocky attitude, and is ridiculous flirt." Edward muttered at the end quietly. There was a hint of blush on his face.

I arched an eyebrow, "A flirt? Does he flirt with you?"

Edward's eye's widened, "Oh, wait? Did I say that? Oh no I meant that he is a flirt in general. He definitely does not flirt with me."

Edward was being strangely defensive, there obviously was something that he was telling me here, but before I could question him further he continued on with more facts about Rosalie and Jacob.

Rosalie apparently seemed like the prissy type. She held herself in high regards, almost like a princess of some sort. So most likely there are some insecurity issues there with her. It was up to me to figure it out. They were more than likely holding up a façade to cover their truth selves. I really looked forward to talking to them. This was a needed distraction

As Edward continued talking, my eyes roamed around the roam. There was not much going on here. A few people conversing, one man talking to the female bartender, and soothing classical music playing in the background.

As I continued looking around I noticed this strange looking man. He was wearing a lot of leather. He is sitting a few tables away from me. The really weird thing about this man was the fact that he is staring at me. It caught me off guard because our eyes met so suddenly. And if I was as good in reading facial expression as I thought I was, I was reading want and desire and I didn't want that directed towards. I quickly averted my eyes looking elsewhere, but I couldn't help but turn back, looking in his general direction. I felt like he was staring holes into my back.

I noticed that he had a drink in his trembling hands that was threatening to fall over any second now. It was obviously that he was intoxicated. He looked like he was going to either fall over in his seat, vomit or come over here come over here. And I really hoped that he didn't do that.

"Anthony!" Edward said snapping, getting my attention. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

I quickly ridded myself of thoughts of the strange man. "I'm sorry, Edward. I was distracted."

Edward narrowed in brows, "What has been up with you Anthony? I didn't want to bother about you earlier, but this has been happening all night. You would just randomly blank out, like you were deep in thought or something. What has you so troubled?"

I shrugged, "I'm not trouble and I can't help it if I like to ponder on things. That's just something that I do." I lied and then I smiled, "And it helps with the job too."

Edward sighed, "No, don't change the subject. This is different and you know it so tell me the problem. I know I'm not at your level of understand people, but I'm your friend. I can help you out for, at least to the best of my ability.

I was conflicted. I wanted to tell Edward about what was happening with me and Emmett, I really did. It's just not an easy thing to tell someone. Especially when you're so ashamed about said thing. I couldn't just blurt out "I'm attracted to Emmett! And it's been distracting me from doing my job properly." And how would he even take that anyways. I like any other normal human being. He would be disgusted. There was no way that he would be that understanding. That was just unlikely.

"See Anthony?! This is exactly what I was talking about earlier. You're blanking out randomly. You probably didn't even notice how you spent the last 30 seconds glaring at the table and how tightly you been balling your hands." I gasped when I realized he was correct, grimacing when I unclenched my fists, noticing the nail mark I left in my palm. I really needed to learn to angst to myself in private.

"Come on Anthony. I'm not trying to pressure or antagonize you here. I just want to help. You are obviously not able to deal with this on your own. Let me help you, we can get through this together."

His words made so much sense, but my fear kept me at bay preventing me from making a decision.

I took a deep breath and decided. I needed to tell him. I needed someone to confide in. He was right, it didn't seem like would get through this alone.

Here goes nothing…

"It's about Emmett. I've been experiencing some unhealthy feelings around him."

"And what exactly are these "unhealthy feelings"?"

"Attraction" I muttered lowly. I was kind of hoping that he wouldn't hear so I back out. I was clearly in over my head. Edward wouldn't take this well."

"Anthony, you…" Edward sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead. "You're not joking are you?" Edward asked. Edward's facial expression has not given any acclimation about his opinion.

I didn't need to answer that question because he knew the answer. He knows me; I wouldn't joke around about something so serious.

"Anthony, you have to know…" I was feeling defensive at the moment for some reason.  
I sent a steady glare Edward's way, "Of course I do! I know that this is wrong on so many levels. And before you ask, No, I have not done anything remotely sexual with Emmett. I'm not an idiot. I can't help it. I don't choose who I'm attracted to. I just want this feeling to go away. And don't give me that condescending look, I told you this in confidence that you would support me!" I hissed, breathing heavily.

Edward nodded, "Your right, I'm sorry. I'm just so surprised. Y'know the last time I've seen you attracted to someone? It was in high school, you remember that crush you had on the quarterback?"

I blushed, "It was not a crush. I was in my puberty; I started finding things that I was attracted to."

Edward grinned shaking his head, and then his expression sobered. "But seriously, it's just strange. Assuming that you haven't dated during our time apart…"

I nodded, I haven't. I put all of my focus in my education. Dating was a distraction from that, and I couldn't have that.

"It's just weird that the first person after all of that time you get attracted to… be a minor."

He had a point that was strange. What the heck was wrong with me?

"Maybe, it's because you don't date… Maybe if you started…"

I cut him off, "No, Edward have no time for that non sense in my life."

Edward gave me a dull look in return, "I think dating is a better alternative than crushing on a minor Anthony. You can't be picky about this."

I frowned. "I suppose I can give it a try. But, I don't expect any good to come from this."

For the next few minutes we were quiet. Even though it didn't seem like it, Edward probably felt more negative about this than he was expressing. I hope we could get through this one day. I would hate to lose a friend over something so foolish.

I stood up from my chair abruptly, "I'm going to get a drink. I think I might need a drink to relax if I'm going to try… this dating thing."

Edward nodded, and then grinned, "Good, and Anthony?"

"What?"

"There is this guy in the back; he has been eying you for longest time. Maybe you should give him a go?"

I look over to the back and was hinged to see that Edward was referring the strange burning holes in my back guy from earlier and once more our eyes meet and this time he winked at him. I almost felt a wave nauseous at the action, but not wanting to be rude, I smiled awkwardly in return.

I turned back to Edward, "No." I said firmly.

Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes, deciding to head to the bar tender to order some drinks.

The bartender was a younger looking female. Brunette, highly styled hair and clothing, she couldn't be more than 20 years old. It made me feel less nervous seeing that she looked friendly.

She noticed me walking her way and smile. "Hi" I said, greeting her. She smiled in return, "Welcome, I'm Alice. I haven't seen you here before, are you new here." I shook my head, "I'm Anthony and no, I've been here for a few weeks now. I am new to going to bars though. I find myself out of my element." She nodded in understanding, "I've noticed, you don't seem the type to be here. So what can I do for you today?"

"Glass of water and a beer, please" She nodded and went to the back to get the beer. I looked around while she was doing so.

"Hey, sweetheart" a deep husky voice from behind me said. It shocked me causing me to jump in my seat. I hate when people were behind me. It would always send cold shudders down my back. It felt unsafe. Especially from unfamiliar people. I slowly turned around, holding back a surprised squeal when I was face to face with the "strange man" from earlier. I held back the groan of annoyance threatening to slip from my lips and put up a friendly façade up. "Hello" I greeted.

The man had this cocky expression on his face that made me grimace. "Hey" He said once more, his breath, reeking of alcohol. I looked past him seeing Edward looking my direction with both of his thumbs up and grinning.

_I'm gonna kill him_

"So, yeah…" He said, his voice raspy. "I couldn't help but notice you staring at me at a few minutes ago. You saw something you liked?"

"Excuse me?" I said, feeling a little taken back. "There was nothing of that sort, we just happened to meet glances…" I replied turning away him wondering why Alice wasn't back with my drinks. I needed away from this man as soon as possible. Drunk and cocky men were the worse kinds.

The man then gad the nerve to laugh, as if what I said was foolish. "Playing hard to get now? Eh, no worries. I've been through this routine before. I know how to handle your type."

I scoffed, "My type? And what would you suppose that is?" I questioned in a snarky way.

The man was not fazed; he moved his face closer to mine. I could nearly taste the alcohol on his breath and it made my stomach squirm. "The type that always put up this stuff front, when they know god damn well that they are sensitive on the inside. People like you, what you really want is to give up control. And you lure people like me in with that type of attitude. The ones who want to dominate you."

I smirked at his strange logic, "I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about, but I assure you that there is no hope for any intentions you have for me tonight."

The man's eyes darkened in anger, "On a normal day I could deal with guys like you, but today, I'm not gonna put up with it. So, what's it gonna be? Are we doing this the hard way?"  
My heart began to pound in way chest at the first sign of danger. I stood up out of my chair deciding I needed to get away from man.

"I want no part of your plans. I'm gonna to get going now" I stated, making to move past him. My attempt failed when a huge hand grabbed tightly onto my wrist and squeezing. I gasped at the unexpected pain, my legs almost giving out as I struggled to keep my balance. "So, the hard way, eh?"

I grunted, "Unhand me you brute! What are you doing? I told you-"

The man took his other hand quickly grabbing my neck stopping me from saying anymore. "Who's says I'm giving you a choice here?"

I whimpered when my eyes began to blur from the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

The vicious man let out loud and hearty chuckle. "Now there it is the submission of was looking for."

I glared intensely at the man. _No._ This was not going just submit to this man. Strengthened by my anger, I clenched my free fist and swung my fist towards his neck, directly punching his Adam's apple.

As I expected, the man staggered back, falling to his knees while clutching at his throat and releasing me at the same time. I used that moment to move myself further away from the man, but unfortunately he recovered rather quickly letting out a strain growl as he rose from his knees.

"Alright you little bitch" He hissed. "I tried being nice" The man raised his large fist and swung it at my face. My reflexes, hindered by fear, stopped me from being able to dodge the blow and his fist collided with the side of my face, hitting my left eye. I was knocked to my back due to the force of the blow. I groaned as my back hit the hard wooden floor. My left eye was throbbing and I was pretty sure there would be a bruise there by the next day.

Finally, at this point we seemed to attract some attention. Some people were watching from the back, and I even spotted Edward amongst the crowd with a shocked expression on his face that soon morphed into fury. Dammit, I knew what was coming next Edward was very protective of me and would no doubt come to my rescue. I didn't want that, he was going to get hurt.

"Edward, no!" I said, my voice low in pitch. My words did not seem to deter him as he started to charge directly towards the man, attempting to tackle the guy to the ground, but he failed due to his weight disadvantage and was roughly pushed back to the ground. On his way down to the ground, the back of his Edward's collided with the edge of a table, knocking him out cold.

"Edward!" I gasped, trying to sit myself up, but my body would not move. I took continuous deep breaths to prevent myself from hyperventilating. I felt so useless. I didn't care about what happened to me, I just wanted Edward to be safe.

My vision began to blur, I felt drowsy, like I was going to pass out soon. I cursed everyone around me. Why wasn't anybody helping us? There were people around us whispering, murmuring, and even chanting the fight to even go on.

I was just tired; I wanted this to come over. I should have never come here; I knew this dating business was going to be bad news.

It became very difficult to see in the distance at this point. I could barely even hear anything. The only thing visible at the moment was this figure in the background standing still. It was very hard to see. The unknown figure was shining, so bright. It blinded me. The figure moved closer to me and started to become visible.

It was clear that this was a guy now. He looked so familiar, I just couldn't remember. And finally, a few moments later, the blinding light had begun to dissipate. There was blond hair, a heartwarming smile paired with the most adorable dimple. It looks like…

"Emmett" Those were the last words to pass my lips before I lost consciousness.

_**And once more, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I've been so busy as of late. And some days I would just lose my muse to continue writing. I will promise you guy's one thing, no matter how long it takes to update. I will eventually finish this story. This one will not be abandoned.**_

_**Review and tell me how you feel about this chapter!**_


End file.
